Z of ZoRo
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Doce años de su vida habían abandonado su cuerpo y este era un buen momento, como otro, para aprender una lección aunque, por supuesto, también debes estar preparado para aprender una tú mismo... ¡aunque sea tu propia lección!


**Don't Frown**

Nico Robin era una de esas mujeres que pueden ser consideradas totalmente complejas tanto por simpleza, una manera de ser bastante definida, como por complicación, al no saberse habitualmente lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza, sobre todo cuando siempre mantiene el gesto serio e impertérrito. Por eso en muy contadas ocasiones algo la llega a coger suficientemente por sorpresa para que provoque una reacción física visible en su rostro de manera que acaba frunciendo el ceño. Y si ya resulta del todo sorprendente que algo así ocurra pues mucho más insólito es que alguien se percate de ello. Tanto porque Robin se mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo en un segundo plano, en realidad sería un plano mucho mayor puesto que solamente decide interactuar con sus nakama cuando resulte del todo necesario, como porque no ofrece nada para llamar la atención… a no ser que cuentes sus macabros comentarios, mayoritariamente, referidos a un terrible, y fatal, destino para sus nakama.

En esta ocasión no había llegado a abrir la boca, y eso que por oportunidad que no fuera luego de haber sufrido el ataque de Z, Bins y, más concretamente, el de Ain por lo que quedaba completamente descartada la opción macabra. Simplemente había fruncido el ceño en un acto de gran concentración al pensar sobre su actual estado.

Nico Robin, Juuhachi sai no Hana (La Flor de Dieciocho años).

Habían logrado escapar de Z y su flota antes de que el Sunny recibiera daños demasiado graves pero quedó lo suficientemente dañado para tener que perder un tiempo precioso en repararlo, de manera que Z podía poner distancia entre ellos. Y sí, eso era malo porque los mugiwara buscaban la revancha.

Dieciocho años. Robin recordaba muy bien como era su vida a esa edad y no resultaba un recuerdo agradable aunque, para ser sinceros, prácticamente no tenía de ese tipo de recuerdos salvo contadas excepciones. Pensar que uno de ellos fue el coger de la mano a su madre, ser abrazada por ella, minutos antes de que hubiera muerto dejaba bien claro de dónde salió su macabra actitud para con la vida. Pero estos actuales dieciocho años, artificiales, no eran lo mismo y, al mismo tiempo, resultaban del todo desconcertantes. Sí, toda esta situación la tenía muy confusa aunque, fiel a su naturaleza, nada quedaba expuesto en su rostro y lenguaje corporal.

Con la excepción de su ceño fruncido.

De pronto una sombra la llegó a cubrir y al enfocar la vista se percató de a quien le pertenecía dicha sombra. No fue capaz de reaccionar al quedar tan sorprendida por la actual situación provocada por su propio cambio físico. A pesar de todo fue una gran sorpresa el que alguien como él, precisamente él, llegara a tener un contacto físico con ella… incluso uno como este.

―No frunzas el ceño porque tu cara se quedará así― le dijo mientras apoyaba la yema de su índice izquierdo sobre dicho ceño recorriéndolo como si pudiera, de esta manera, eliminarlo. Algo que terminó por ocurrir por la propia sorpresa de la situación.

Robin no pudo evitar el ruborizarse ligeramente. Seguramente la culpa era de sus rejuvenecidas hormonas adolescentes. Sí, fue por eso.

¿O no?

Aunque la situación ya resultaba extraña ya por sí misma ya que no era nada habitual el que Robin anduviera por ahí frunciendo el ceño sino que mantenía más comúnmente el gesto inexpresivo. Claro que, viéndolo desde este punto de vista, podría resultar peor el que su rostro se quedase congelado en un gesto sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Zoro, una vez logrado, supuestamente, su propósito le dio la espalda para alejarse de Robin pero no pudo ir muy lejos ya que varios brazos _fleur_ lo atraparon reteniéndolo en el sitio. Unos cuantos más le obligaron a volverse aunque solamente de cintura para arriba. Justamente lo que necesitaba para cumplir con su venganza.

Lo único que alertó a Zoro de que algo no iba como debería fueron aquellas manos atrapando su rostro cogiéndole ambas mejillas aunque, obviamente, lo más preciso habría sido el beso que le plantó en los labios. Para hablar de coger por sorpresa. De seguro de que Zoro nunca había esperado que Robin llegara a besarle tan de improviso… bueno, tal vez de improviso sí porque ella resultaba tan reservada que nunca, como ha quedado demostrado, lo verías venir.

Sus labios se separaron y Robin no pudo evitar el relamerse puesto que había sido mucho más satisfactorio, delicioso, de lo que pudiera haberse imaginado, y sí que lo había imaginado muchas veces antes del día de hoy. Zoro se quedó allí plantado con su ojo derecho abierto por completo y la boca acompañando dicho gesto igualmente abierta aunque, fiel a su manera de ser, no exageradamente abierta. La viva imagen de la sorpresa.

―No abras tanto la boca porque tu cara se quedará así, Zoro― le dijo con ese tono de burlona sabiduría que sabía implementarle a su voz mientras con un par de dedos le subía la mandíbula inferior para cerrarle la boca.

Su sonrisa, ese brillo tan particular en su mirada, su actitud maliciosa… estaba claro que Nico Robin con dieciocho años estaba en la flor del estremecimiento.

¿Y qué podía ser mejor que Nico Robin con dieciocho años?

_¡Robin fleur!_

Dos.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
